


Betrayal

by Lindsey7618



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Betrayal, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, chairman meow - Freeform, cute malec, hi random person reading this- i'm desperate please comment, i'm really bad at tagging i apologize, idk what this even is sorry, random but i love twenty one pilots if you love top i will marry you, seriously i do write /some/ non-sad shit, the mortal instruments - Freeform, this is not a sad one shot i swear please believe me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey7618/pseuds/Lindsey7618
Summary: "Noo!" Magnus wailed, sinking to his knees, his arms clutching his head."Magnus!" Alec sat up now, appearing alarmed, and started to get up, hand already holding his dagger. "What's wrong- oh."All Magnus's clothes were strewn across the carpet, holes, tears, and rips in every single piece. The entire floor was hidden beneath the clothes. Magnus's face was white."No," Magnus whispered as he gazed at the ground, "my precious clothes, my babies..."He covered his face. "Who did this?" Then he gasped and moved to pick up a ripped shirt. "Chairman Meow! You traitor! You have betrayed my trust!"





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I've been promising my Wattpad readers a happy chapter and I haven't delivered...up until now! Well, maybe not happy happy, but it's humor. It's not sad okay! 
> 
> Also, she's on Wattpad, not AO3, but I still wanted to thank @Asja_Spence for always commenting and reading! Ilysm! You're my most consistent reader!

Magnus tiptoed into his room where Alec was sleeping, completely unsuspecting of what he was about to find. He flicked on the lights, turned towards the bed- and screamed.

"Wha- Magnus?" Alec sleepily pushed the blankets off of himself, blinking up at his boyfriend. He looked adorable, but at the moment Magnus couldn't focus on that.

"Noo!" Magnus wailed, sinking to his knees, his arms clutching his head.

"Magnus!" Alec sat up now, appearing alarmed, and started to get up, hand already holding his dagger. "What's wrong- oh."

All Magnus's clothes were strewn across the carpet, holes, tears, and rips in every single piece. The entire floor was hidden beneath the clothes. Magnus's face was white.

"No," Magnus whispered as he gazed at the ground, "my precious clothes, my babies..." 

He covered his face. "Who did this?" Then he gasped and moved to pick up a ripped shirt. "Chairman Meow! You traitor! You have betrayed my trust!"

Alec sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes, sliding down to wrap an arm around his warlock. "Mags, it'll be okay, I promise."

"I'll have to go shopping all over again," Magnus cried. "Well, that's not so bad- that'll be fantastic. But all my clothes, wasted..."

"Don't worry." Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus's cheek. "You can just borrow my clothes for now, and I'm sure Izzy would be ecstatic to shop with you."

Magnus drew in a sharp breath. "No!" he yelped. 

Alec frowned. "What?" He pulled his legs up to his chest.

"No offense," Magnus assured him slowly, "but, Alexander, darling, your clothes are awful. You have to sense of fashion whatsoever, and your taste is horrible."

"It is not." Alec smacked Magnus's shoulder.

"You wear holey sweaters and hoodies and worn out jeans," Magnus pointed out.

"So?" Alec shook his head.

"Oh, my poor baby." Magnus shook his head pitifully. "We'll correct your fashion choices later, love. For now, we need to find me some, ah, nice clothes."

"My clothes are nice!" 

Alec stood and crossed the room to his dresser, stepping over clothes. 

"Here." He tossed Magnus a gray Pierce The Veil shirt, comfy black Sleeping With Sirens hoodie, and a pair of dark jeans. "Wear these."

Magnus wrinkled his nose, snatching them out of the air.

"Just put them on," Alec said impatiently. "They're super comfortable, I swear."

Magnus bit his lip. "Oh, fine," he muttered.

He snapped his fingers and his current clothes disappeared. Alec flushed, looking away.

"Like what you see?" Magnus sauntered over to Alec, who's breath caught in his throat.

"Uhm- no-" he managed intelligently, mentally smacking himself.

Magnus laughed lightly as he pulled the shirt on. "Right. Well, if you don't then I guess later tonight you and I will just have to take a rain check for our...plans-"

"Oh no," Alec interrupted, rolling his eyes. "I didn't say that." He grinned. "Now shut up and get dressed."  
__

Magnus emerged from his room. "I threw all the clothes away," he said mournfully. 

"And you didn't hide any?" Alec questioned, leaning back in his seat.

"No." Magnus threw himself onto the couch. "My poor, poor clothes."

"You'll get over it. Iz said she's taking you shopping on Saturday."

Magnus clapped his hands. "I 110% love your sister."

Alec smiled. "She can be a big pain sometimes, but yeah, she's great."

"Will you come?" Magnus asked hopefully.

"Uh-" Alec blinked. "Can't, sorry." He started texting Jace for help, hiding his phone under his raised leg.

"Why not?" Magnus pouted, reaching for the remote.

You can't go shopping on Saturday, Alec, sorry. We've got training and I need you here.

Alec mentally breathed a sigh of relief from the fake rescue text Jace had sent. There wasn't any training on Saturday, but Magnus didn't need to know that.

"Training with Jace," he answered, showing Magnus the text. "He won't let me go, sorry."

Magnus made a face. "Golden Boy is no fun," he muttered. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Ah well, Isabelle and I will have fun without you," he informed his Shadowhunter.

Alec smiled. "I'm cool with that, believe me." He kissed Magnus on the cheek. "I'm going out for lunch and training. I'll be back for dinner."

"Don't be late," Magnus called after him, "or I'll make Chairman ruin your clothes." He paused. "Not that there'd be a difference, you wear enough ripped clothes as it is."

Alec rolled his eye and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a fucking comment, I'm very lonely!
> 
> (Anyone get the reference???) 
> 
> Reviews make me update faster! I promise! They make me happy and trust me I need happiness in my life! (Spot the lie in the last three sentences lmao.)
> 
> seriously tho i'm very fucking lonely please help me


End file.
